


Decay

by blubu



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: and its short rip, i need more sleep, i woke up like an hour ago, pale king? more like pale BITCH gottem, pk a bad dad, so this is probably shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blubu/pseuds/blubu
Summary: The Pale King did everything for his Kingdom.





	Decay

**Author's Note:**

> ahsdhasdbh i wrote this on my phone so its probablt shittY

No matter his efforts, not matter his struggles or the sacrifices he imposed on others, nothing ever worked.

 

Perhaps it was his fault--he who had shown the Vessel kindness, treated it like a child. He should have remembered all along it was merely a tool for his dispense.

 

Even so, the failure had already been sealed away with the Light inside it. There was nothing left he could hope to do.

 

The Dreamers now lay resting, the Beast’s daughter nowhere to be found and the Teacher’s assistant long since having left Hallownest with the only way of unsealing her.

 

It was crumbling, the Kingdom he worked so hard to take from the Light. Why did she have to ruin everything? He tried  _ everything _ . And everything failed him.

 

Yes,  _ they  _ were the failures. The King had done what he could, he had sealed her away to the best of his abilities and he would not allow the insolence of others to be placed on him.

 

They had failed  _ him. _

 

He locked himself away in the mind of a Kingsmould. Now, only the most loyal of his court could hope to see him--if they were even able to get past the punishment that lie in their path.

 

He had to be fully sealed away. It would get to him. It was coming for him. That Light, that  _ burning  _ light which screamed revenge and boiled him alive!

 

Yes, the Light vowed to be his downfall, but it could not reach him here. Here he stayed, his failures of subjects falling to the plague.

 

It all had failed him, so they deserved the consequences.

 

Even now, he sat upon his throne, enveloped in his twisted fantasies as the darkness reached for him. It was calling for him, calling for the man that had damned it to the bottom of the world.

 

The Void seeped into his lungs, choking him, squeezing out the life like he had stolen from his children.

 

And even so, as the darkness vowed to bring his doom in place of the Light, even as it seeped into his mind and destroyed him inside out…

 

There was no cost too great.

 

Someone would rise again.

 

His Kingdom would remain eternal.


End file.
